P  e  r  s  o  n  a
by RenaMachinima
Summary: How to living your life with multiple masks and persona?   Kojuuro x Sasuke fanfic. Watch out for R-18 scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Persona, for Jung, was the social face the individual presented to the world - 'a kind of mask, designed on the one hand to make a definite impression upon others, and on the other to conceal the true nature of the individual'**_

* * *

><p>Kau tahu—<p>

—_topeng kehidupan_?

Topeng itu, berwarna-warni—dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang aneh dan menarik.

Banyak yang menyebutnya kemunafikan, kepalsuan, kebohongan,

Namun—dasar, sifat manusia—

Perkataan mereka tadi juga merupakan topeng mereka.

Mereka mengenakannya juga di wajah mereka masing-masing—

—meskipun mulut mereka terus melontarkan,

"_Munafik, penipu, muka tebal, pembohong."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku benci.<strong>_

_**Aku benci benda ini.**_

Sebuah benda putih berpulaskan merah.

Melekat di wajahku.

Pengap.

_**Aku benci.**_

Kucopot dengan kasar dari wajahku—

_**AKU BENCI!**_

—dan kubanting ke meja.

Pecah.

* * *

><p>Seorang perempuan muda menghampiriku, sambil menggotong kantung belanjaannya dari <em>mini mart<em>. Ia nampak terkejut sedikit waktu melihatku—lalu menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari topeng berwarna kuning super cerah yang sedang menempel—menutupi wajahku. Ia langsung mengenaliku walaupun dirinya tidak pernah melihatku yang sedang mengenakan benda ini.

"Aaah, Sarutobi-kun? Sarutobi-kun, bukan?"

"…Matsu-san? Maeda Matsu-san?"

"Ternyata benar, Sarutobi-kun! Apa kabarmu? Enerjik seperti biasanya?"

"Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja. Anda bagaimana? Dan Toshiie-san?"

"Inuchiyo-sama dan aku sehat-sehat seperti biasanya, kok."

Aku menggosok hidungku, nyengir lebar.

"Sarutobi-kun, sekarang kau kerja apa?" tanya Matsu, sekedar basa-basi.

"Ah, Matsu-san, aku masih SMA, lho," jawabku, tertawa kecil.

"Soalnya, kau terlihat sudah besar, sih. Dulu, kita terakhir kali ketemu waktu kau masih SMP—kau masih agak bocah waktu itu."

"Hahahaha. Omong-omong, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Toshiie-san beberapa minggu lalu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa hadir ke resepsi kalian. Semoga langgeng, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sarutobi-kun. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, waktu itu Takeda-san sudah menghadiri resepsi kami mewakili namamu."

Seorang pemuda tinggi besar berjaket kuning muncul di lapangan parkir, melambai ke arah kami berdua.

"Kak Matsuuuuu!"

"Ah, Keiji-kun."

"Lho? Sarutobi-san?"

Aku nyengir ke arahnya.

Ia nampaknya juga langsung mengenaliku—dari warna kuning norak benda yang membuat pengap wajahku ini.

"Maeda Keiji-kun. Menjemput kakakmu?" sapaku.

"Keiji-kun, Sarutobi-kun, kalian satu sekolahan?" tanya Matsu, agak tercengang.

Aku mengangguk, Keiji mengedip.

"Aku kelas dua, dia kelas tiga. Dia seniorku di sekolah," ujar Keiji.

"Tapi, diluar sekolah, kita 'seangkatan', kan?" timpalku, sambil bercanda.

Matsu tertawa.

"Yah, aku permisi dulu kalau begitu, Sarutobi-kun. Titip salam untuk Sanada-kun dan Takeda-san. Keiji-kun, mau ikut makan malam?"

"Oke, Kak Matsu. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Sarutobi-san."

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah dua sosok yang tersenyum dan tertawa—sampai figur mereka hilang dari pandanganku.

…..

…tinggallah aku sendiri—di lapangan parkir yang nyaris kosong—

—dengan sebuah mobil putih agak besar.

Limo, kurang lebih milik orang kaya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam, berkacamata keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kak Oyamada," panggilku—dalam bisikan, nyaris tak bersuara.

"Sarutobi-kun," ujarnya—dengan topeng berwarna putih mengilat di wajahnya— "Tadi itu Maeda?"

Aku mengangguk, perlahan melepaskan topeng meriah yang kukenakan,

"Ya. Tadi itu Matsu-san dan Keiji-kun."

"Matsu-sama? Yang 2 minggu lalu pernikahannya dihadiri Oyakata-sama?"

"Yep."

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati, Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak mengenakannya—"

"Aku tahu, Kak Oyamada."

—dan topeng berwarna putih dengan hiasan merah gelap menutupi wajahku sebagai ganti topeng kuning cerah yang tadi kulepas.

"Ini," kataku—sambil menunjuk ke topeng kuning yang sekarang ada di genggamanku, "Ini kupakai untuk di _masyarakat umum_. Dan yang ini—"

Kutunjuk topeng putih di wajahku—topeng yang mirip dengan yang ada di wajah Kak Oyamada saat ini,

"Yang ini kupakai di belakangnya. Di _kalangan kita_ saja."

Kak Oyamada tersenyum—seiring dengan lenyapnya senyum kuning cerah yang tenggelam perlahan dalam genggaman tanganku yang mengepal.

Digantikan kilatan putih berpoles merah gelap yang mewarnai wajahku.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Namanya TK. Topeng Kehidupan. Fungsi TK pada wajahmu hampir sama dengan fungsi pakaian pada tubuhmu. Boleh saja kau bertelanjang ke mana-mana, tapi kau bisa mengira reaksi apa yang akan diberikan orang-orang padamu…"<strong>_

_**(TK-Leila S. Chudori)**_

* * *

><p>Begitulah.<p>

Untuk orang seperti diriku—mutlak diperlukan topeng.

Seperti halnya pakaian, aku juga punya jenis-jenis topeng yang harus kukenakan.

Seragam untuk di sekolah.

Gaun mewah untuk pesta.

Piyama untuk menjelang tidur.

Aku tahu—topeng mana yang harus kukenakan pada saat yang tepat.

Meskipun itu menjadi kebiasaan mendarah-dagingku yang tak pernah lekang dimakan jaman.

Pekerjaanku—membentuk karakterku.

* * *

><p>"Jelas, kan? Cukup buntuti target, temukan lokasinya, dan laporkan kepada kami. Mengerti, Sarutobi-kun?"<p>

"_Aye, aye_, Bos."

Kututup pembicaraan di ponselku secepat kilat.

Kusasar sekelilingku yang diluapi lautan manusia.

Mencari seseorang di tengah keramaian _mall _seperti ini bukan perkara yang gampang.

Namun untuk kami—_para bayangan_—hal itu bukan apa-apa.

"Target ditemukan. Ke arah barat daya dari lapangan parkir _mall_."

Kubuntuti seseorang yang dimaksud, sambil terus menempelkan topeng abu-abu pucat yang melekat di wajahku.

Sekarang, aku hanya orang biasa—bertopeng kelabu membosankan yang tidak menarik perhatian.

_Hanya._

_Orang._

_Biasa._

Sebersit tekanan melingkupiku—mendadak.

Aku menoleh.

Seorang laki-laki muda—dengan bekas luka yang menyeringai di pipi kirinya—menatapku tajam.

Pandangannya serasa menembus topengku—yang kukenakan sedemikian rapatnya hingga seorang pun takkan mengenaliku.

Ia seolah mampu melihat lebih jauh lagi ke dalam topengku.

Tembus ke dalam. Jauh ke dalam.

Kubebaskan diriku dari jeratan bisu yang baru saja terlempar—dan berbalik, mengejar buruan.

* * *

><p>"Kerjamu bagus, Sarutobi-kun. Biang pengacau yang mencuri informasi dari perusahaan pusat Takeda berhasil diringkus."<p>

"Traktir aku, dong, Kak Oyamada."

Sekitar belasan orang menyeret buruan yang tadi kukejar. Semuanya mengenakan topeng putih yang mirip dengan milikku dan Kak Oyamada.

Orang tersebut diikat, dan dilemparkan dengan kasar ke dalam sebuah van berwarna putih.

"Hei—terlalu kasar tuh, kayaknya," ujarku—sambil menggosok hidungku.

"Biarkan saja. Dia agen suruhan _Souryuu-kai_," balas Kak Oyamada—setengah kaku.

Kurasakan mataku melebar.

"_Souryuu-kai_?"

"Ya ampun, Sarutobi-kun. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" kata Kak Oyamada—sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sering dengar, tapi aku nggak tahu jelasnya itu apa," jawabku, mendongkol.

"Dengar. _Souryuu-kai_ adalah jaringan mafia terbesar di Jepang. Jaringan ini mampu membahayakan keadaan kelompok kita—kelompok Takeda. Dan target kita ini membobol informasi penting milik Oyakata-sama—yang kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka, bisa gawat. Untungnya si maling ini tertangkap sebelum informasinya bocor. Ini semua berkatmu, Sarutobi-kun," kata Kak Oyamada, mendorong jidatku pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"Makanya, traktir aku, dong, Kak."

"Enak saja kau. Hahahaha."

Sensasi menyesakkan itu muncul lagi.

Cowok bercodet yang tadi memelototiku muncul, di tengah lapangan parkir.

Kembali menatapku dalam-dalam.

Seakan mengoyak topeng yang kukenakan.

"Kak Oyamada," bisikku—memberi peringatan, "sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini secepatnya. Aku takut sudah ada perhatian tak diinginkan dari pihak luar."

Ia mengangguk, menangkap maksudku,

Dan kami berlalu secepatnya dari tempat itu.

Meskipun aku memunggunginya—tidak menatapnya—

—namun aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang menembus inti jantungku.

* * *

><p>"Kerja bagus, Sasuke. Kau bertindak sangat simpel, namun efektif."<p>

"Terima kasih, Oyakata-sama."

Takeda Shingen, bosku—pemilik perusahaan sekaligus jaringan mafia raksasa—memujiku tanpa henti di ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi asap rokok.

"Tidak percuma kau kutugaskan menjadi agen bayanganku bersama Oyamada. Hasilnya sangat sempurna."

"Ah, tidak masalah, Oyakata-sama."

_Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu._

_Sempurna?_

_Aku melupakan satu hal yang penting._

_Sangat. Penting._

"Oyakata-sama," ujarku—menelan ludah—menahan getar yang mendadak muncul di suaraku, "Tidak. Tidak semulus itu."

Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Aku mengatur napas, merangkai kata-kata dalam benakku.

"Pihak luar telah menyaksikanku menangkap agen _Souryuu-kai_."

Ia nampak terguncang—meskipun tubuhnya berdiri tegar.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku—karena ini,"

Kukeluarkan topeng abu-abu dari saku celanaku.

"Tapi, yang terburuk bisa saja terjadi."

Ia menghisap tembakaunya, mengepulkan asap yang bergulung di udara.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku menelan ludahku lagi.

"Dia teman sekelasku di _'sekolah'_. Katakura Kojuuro."

_Mendadak, topeng-topengku serasa mengerut._

_Mengerut perlahan—lalu lenyap dalam genggamanku._

_L e n y a p ._

Oyakata-sama bangkit dari kursinya—dan menggosokkan rokoknya di asbak.

Meninggalkan sebatang puntung yang mati.

"Kurasa, aku baru mendapatkan tugas baru untukmu, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Kau punya banyak topeng.**_

_**Banyak.**_

_**Mereka sangat berguna untukmu.**_

_**Tanpa topeng-topeng itu, kau takkan hidup.**_

_**Namun, jika kau terlalu sering menggunakannya, kau akan kehilangan dirimu sendiri.**_

_**Jika kau memilih untuk mempertahankan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya, dan membuang topeng-topeng itu, kau takkan pernah mampu melanjutkan hidupmu lagi.**_

_**Kau tahu dengan pasti, 'kan, konsekuensi dari pilihanmu?"**_

_**Aku terus mengulangi kalimat-kalimat itu pada diriku sendiri.**_

_**Terus-menerus.**_

_**Sampai aku muak sendiri karenanya.**_

* * *

><p><em>Begitu membuka mata, aku yakin dunia akan berubah.<em>

_Ternyata tidak._

_Hanya langit yang berubah dari hitam berbintang menjadi biru jernih dengan sapuan putih._

_Semuanya masih sama._

_Seprai putih yang kusut berkerut._

_Desau angin di udara._

_Hening._

_Kutatap pecahan topeng putih di meja dan lantai._

_Kuraih sepotong._

_Kugenggam erat-erat—hingga telapak tanganku mengalirkan darah._

_Diiringi butiran bening yang mengalir dari kedua mataku._

* * *

><p>"Sarutobi, soal nomor enam belas."<p>

"…."

"Sarutobi? Oi."

"…eh? Oh—hah?"

"….soal nomor enam belas. Tolong kerjakan di papan."

Desis cekikikan merayapi kelas—membuat bulir keringat mengaliri punggungku yang dingin.

Aku hanya nyengir—salah tingkah, membuat guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas memasang tampang kecut.

Kuperiksa perlahan—topeng kuning cerah yang menempel di wajahku.

Masih ada. Rapat. Rapi.

Bagus.

Aku maju ke depan, mengambil kapur, dan menggoreskannya dengan lincah dan gemulai bak tongkat konduktor pemimpin suatu orkes.

Selesai.

Saat aku kembali ke bangkuku, tatapan dari seorang murid di barisan agak belakang terarah langsung kepadaku.

Membuat topengku nyaris jatuh di lantai.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari yang lalu, aku menemukan diriku berada di kantor atasanku.<p>

"Sasuke," ujarnya—dengan suara menggelegar khas Takeda Shingen, "Coba kau buntuti dia."

"Hah? Buntuti?"

"Ya. Jangan lakukan apa-apa dulu. Pertama, kau hanya perlu kumpulkan informasi mengenai dia."

"Mengenai dia? Katakura?"

Laki-laki besar di hadapanku menghirup rokoknya, lalu menggosokkannya ke asbak.

Ia menggaruk lehernya, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari laci mejanya.

"Aku curiga dia punya hubungan dengan _Souryuu-kai_," katanya, sambil menunjukkan selembar foto yang berada di tangannya.

Wajah Katakura terpampang di salah satu foto, dan satunya lagi menunjukkan wajah seorang pemuda agak angkuh—dengan mata kanan tertutup kain hitam.

"Oyakata-sama," bisikku—agak terkejut, "Anda sudah mengetahui semua tentang Katakura?"

"Tidak semua, Sasuke," jawabnya, "Hanya sedikit. Dan mengenai orang ini—"

Ia menunjuk ke foto pemuda bermata satu.

"Yang kutahu dari intel—Date Masamune—ia pewaris _Souryuu-kai_. Orang ini bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu—dan banyak yang sering melihat dia bersama Katakura."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Sasuke, coba kau pastikan hubungan Katakura dengan Date. Jika mereka memang memiliki hubungan, artinya mereka memang Souryuu-kai. Dan jika itu terjadi—"

"Jika itu terjadi—Oyakata-sama?"

"Singkirkan Katakura. Secepatnya."

Cepat-cepat, kusingkapkan topeng putih dengan pulasan merah tua ke wajahku—dengan tangan agak terguncang—

"Siap, Oyakata-sama."

—untuk menutupi diriku yang gemetaran.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berdering—melonjakkan hati para murid yang jenuh dan lelah.<p>

Sekumpulan siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas begitu para guru meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa siswi asyik bergosip di kelas, dan sibuk terkikih-kikih dengan berita-berita mereka yang menggelikan.

Kurapikan buku-bukuku, dan memasukkannya ke tas.

"Sarutobi-senpai!"

Sebuah suara lantang—menyahut dengan riang.

Kotak karton susu rasa pisang terjatuh di hadapanku—tepat di atas mejaku.

Wajah Keiji yang riang muncul.

"Nanti aku pinjam Senpai untuk basket di lapangan sekolah jam empat sore, ya? Susu itu buat Senpai, deh."

Aku mendengus, geli.

"Yang benar saja, kau—Maeda-kun."

"Beneran, Senpai. Ayolah."

Kupandangi gambar kartun setandan pisang yang berwarna menyolok di kemasan susu itu.

Kuning cerah.

Persis topeng yang kukenakan saat ini.

"Sarutobi."

Aku terhenyak.

Suara berat itu.

Katakura.

Ia muncul di sebelah Keiji—tatapannya nampak tajam, menusuk.

Seolah hendak mengoyak topengku—sekaligus diriku.

"Aku mau bicara sebentar."

Kuremas kotak susu di tanganku.

"Maaf, Maeda-kun," ujarku—seraya bangkit dari kursi, "kayaknya aku nggak bisa. Lain kali saja, ya. Trims, susunya."

Keiji nampak heran—namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa—

—hanya memandangiku yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas bersama Katakura.

* * *

><p>Katakura membawaku ke lorong sekolah yang sepi—di depan toilet, dekat kelas kami.<p>

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Sarutobi?"

Aku kembali terhenyak.

Ia langsung menyerangku tanpa tedeng-tedeng aling lebih lanjut.

"Aku tanya, apa maksudmu membuntutiku selama tiga hari terakhir ini?"

Sorot matanya makin dalam—menusuk.

Menyesakkan.

Jangan-jangan, aku ketahuan membuntutinya? Fatal sekali. Kesalahan fatal.

Seharusnya aku tahu, dia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Hah?" balasku—pura-pura bego, masih dengan topeng kuning menempel di wajahku yang mulai memucat, "Membuntutimu? Kau nggak salah orang, Katakura? Aku nggak pernah mengikutimu."

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandangiku dengan sepasang mata tirus yang memiliki daya menembus yang tidak pernah kuduga mampu membuat topengku terlepas sedikit dari wajahku.

Dengan panik, kubetulkan posisi topengku yang agak terpental dari tempatnya.

"Jangan bohong," semburnya, "Aku tahu itu kau."

Wajah asliku yang pucat serasa menyembul keluar dari topengku.

"Pemuda bertopeng abu-abu di _mall_ itu, aku tahu itu kau. Orang-orang yang menculik laki-laki di parkiran _mall_ itu rekan-rekan kerjamu di organisasimu, 'kan?"

Aku makin panik. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Topengku seperti licin—memberontak untuk lepas dari wajahku.

Kupegang erat-erat topeng itu, dan kueratkan tali yang melilit lingkar kepalaku.

"_Jangan,"_ batinku, _"jangan sampai wujud asliku terlihat olehnya. Oleh siapapun. Jangan. Jangan di sini."_

"Jangan bohong, Sarutobi," katanya—mendekat ke arahku, "Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu diriku."

Aku mundur. Agak gemetar.

Ini tidak seperti diriku. Tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dengan baik.

"A—apa maksudmu? Kau jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, Katakura—"

"Kau tidak perlu membuntutiku. Semuanya sudah jelas. Jangan bilang, kau tidak bisa membaca semua ini—karena ini?"

Ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke topeng di wajahku.

Aku gugup, kutepis tangannya dengan panik.

Ia tersenyum dingin—nampak mengejek.

"Kau terlalu banyak memusatkan perhatianmu pada jati dirimu yang 'profesional', sehingga kau lupa caranya untuk membaca jati diri orang lain, Sarutobi? Hal yang konyol untuk seorang profesional. Kau hanya memperhatikan dirimu—tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling."

Ia mendekat lagi—selangkah lebih dekat ke arahku.

Aku otomatis mundur, sambil tetap memegangi topeng di wajahku agar tidak jatuh.

"Katakura—apa—apa maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti. Aku nggak ngerti!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Apa aku harus memberitahumu supaya kau mengerti?"

Punggungku menabrak dinding.

Buntu.

Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

Ia memepetku ke dinding—terlalu dekat.

Seperti kilat di tengah hari, genggamannya yang terlalu kuat menyambar pergelanganku.

Topengku lepas.

Melayang.

Jatuh ke lantai dengan denting jernih.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku memberontak—sekuat-kuatnya—namun tidak berarti apa-apa.

Ia masih di depanku. Menciumku.

Aku kehabisan napas. Memutar pergelanganku—mencoba melepaskan diri.

Ia malah makin memepetku, membuatku sesak.

Aku bergelut, namun tidak berdaya.

Air mataku berjatuhan.

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas—tanpa topeng yang menutupinya.

Ia baru melepaskanku setelah air mataku membasahi wajahnya.

Katakura melihat wajahku—polos tanpa topeng.

"Itu dia," gumamnya, "dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Aku merosot, terduduk di lantai.

"Kau hanya bocah biasa, bukan seorang profesional—tanpa topeng-topeng itu. Kau hanya seorang pecundang yang kehilangan dirimu sendiri perlahan-lahan—termakan oleh topeng-topeng yang kau kenakan."

Aku merosot—lebih, dan lebih lagi.

"Itulah kau, Sarutobi. Kau hanya—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Katakura terperangah.

"Kau—"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

"Ap—"

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR LAGI!"

Aku tersengal-sengal. Wajahku basah.

Dengan cepat, kusambar topeng kuning cerah yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sedetik kemudian, sekumpulan orang-orang bermunculan dari kejauhan.

"Sarutobi-senpai!"

Keiji muncul, bersama beberapa murid lainnya.

Aku cepat-cepat bangun, dan memasang topeng kuning cerah itu di wajahku.

Katakura tersenyum sadis ke arahku—kemudian berbalik, sambil membisikkan sesuatu,

"Kau agen Takeda, aku tahu itu. Dan aku—aku ini _Souryuu-kai_. Ingat itu."

Ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Sarutobi-senpai, kau kenapa? Kau berkelahi dengannya?" tanya Keiji—menyentakkanku.

Aku menggeleng, dengan senyum riang yang terukir di topengku.

"Nggak. Aku cuma ngobrol sedikit dengannya. Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Keiji masih menatapku curiga.

Kurapatkan topengku—makin erat.

* * *

><p>Aku bertemu dengannya di taman keesokan petang harinya.<p>

Ia sedang duduk di ayunan, menimang telepon genggamnya.

Aku agak terpaku—terhenyak sedikit.

Dengan momen yang sangat pas, ia menoleh ke tempatku berdiri.

"Kau."

Aku tidak bisa lari lagi, jadi aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau ngapain di situ? Masa kecilmu kurang bahagia?" sindirku—dengan senyum pedas di wajahku—yang berhiaskan topeng abu-abu.

"Lagi-lagi kau pakai itu," gumamnya—dengan nada yang tak bisa kumengerti di suaranya.

"Suka-suka aku mau pakai atau tidak. Ini sudah jalan hidupku untuk mengenakan bermacam-macam topeng untuk menutupi diriku yang sesungguhnya."

Ia mendengus—agak sebal.

"Terserah. Tapi menurutku—hidup seperti itu tidak ada gunanya. Hidup seperti itu hanya sia-sia jika diri sendiri yang sesungguhnya menghilang ditelan topeng-topeng kehidupan."

Aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak menangkapku—atau apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada penuh kecurigaan, "aku tahu kau sedang dalam tugasmu."

"Sulit berbohong dengan orang sepertimu," kataku—sambil melepas topeng abu-abu dari wajahku, "Anggap saja aku sedang bebas tugas. Karena kau juga sedang tidak dalam tugasmu. Supaya kita impas."

Ia kembali menimang ponselnya yang mungil—yang kontras dengan perawakannya yang besar.

Kurogoh beberapa topeng dalam sakuku—kukeluarkan satu demi satu.

"Yang ini," kataku—sambil menunjuk topeng berwarna kuning yang kemarin kukenakan saat aku terlibat perselisihan dengannya, "adalah topeng 'keceriaan'. Ini sering kupakai di kehidupan sekolahku dan kehidupanku sebagai remaja SMA biasa."

Kukeluarkan topeng abu-abu yang tadi kupakai, "Yang ini topengku sebagai 'orang biasa'. Ini sering kupakai untuk menyamar jadi orang yang tidak menarik perhatian. Seperti yang kupakai waktu kejadian _mall_ itu."

Kemudian, topeng biru yang kuyu. "Ini topeng 'kesedihan'. Aku memakainya sebagai 'orang tertindas' dan 'orang lemah'. Supaya musuh tidak curiga."

Topeng hijau teduh. "Ini topeng 'anak baik'. Aku jarang memakai ini—biasanya di hadapan guru-guru atau tetua dan senior di sekolah maupun di kehidupan biasaku."

Akhirnya, topeng putih dengan hiasan telinga rubah dan gurat merah. Topengku yang paling keramat.

"Yang ini," gumamku—sambil menelan ludah, "Ini topengku sebagai 'penghubung Takeda'. Topeng yang kugunakan untuk kehidupan keduaku yang tersembunyi—sebagai agen rahasia Takeda. Topeng 'profesionalisme'. Aku menggunakan ini saat tugas."

Kumasukkan kembali topeng-topeng itu.

Katakura menatapku—dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau membocorkan semua rahasiamu kepada musuh—tanpa ragu? Tindakan bodoh. Dengan begini, aku tahu semua tipuan yang akan kau gunakan nantinya."

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu," tukasku, "Aku tidak perlu topeng-topeng ini—karena seseorang sudah mengetahuinya—bahkan sebelum aku mengenakannya. Seseorang sudah mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya—diriku yang polos, tanpa topeng."

Ponsel di tangannya berdering.

"Ya, Katakura di sini. Ya. Baik, aku mengerti."

Pembicaraan singkat itu diakhirinya.

Ia tersenyum dingin ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu," ujarnya, "Lain kali kita bertemu, aku juga tidak perlu mengenakannya—sama sepertimu."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda berwarna merah bata dari sakunya.

Sebuah topeng _Oni_—dengan wajah marah dan hidung besar.

Dikenakannya topeng itu ke wajahnya.

"Aku ada tugas," katanya—singkat.

Ia berdiri dari ayunannya, dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Sebelum menghilang dari taman, ia berbalik ke arahku.

Sebuah wajah menyeramkan dengan hidung besar menatapku.

"Sampai ketemu, Sarutobi."

Aku balas tersenyum—sebelum senyum itu hilang di balik topeng putih yang menutupi wajahku.

"Ya. Kita sudah impas sekarang."


	3. Chapter 3

貴方の事も 私のことも 全ての事も まだ知らないの。

「BAD APPLE」

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku tak tahu—<strong>_

—_**apa yang ada di balik senyummu.**_

_**Aku tak tahu—**_

—_**apa yang ada di dalam dirimu.**_

_**Semuanya.**_

_**Aku tak tahu.**_

* * *

><p><em>Kita berdua—diikat oleh ikatan yang sangat erat.<em>

_Namun menyakitkan._

_Terikat—terayun-ayun seperti layangan dihempas angin._

_Jika kita memutuskan ikatan ini—_

—_akankah kita bebas?_

_Ya, kita akan bebas._

_Namun, kita akan kehilangan tempat berpijak—_

—_dan terbang tertiup angin tanpa kendali._

_Kehilangan arah._

_Seperti layangan putus._

* * *

><p>Sebuah bunyi berdentum menghantam lantai. Agak berat.<p>

Kupercepat langkahku, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ternyata, hanya sepasang sepatu berlumpur yang jatuh di ubin.

"Masamune-sama,"

Ia menatapku. Tanpa perhatian yang terbagi.

"Jangan lempar sepatumu di lantai kalau kotor begitu. Taruh di luar saja, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Pupil mata kirinya menyipit, memandangku.

"Biarin saja, Kojuuro. Daripada itu, aku perlu bicara sedikit denganmu."

Irama jantungku mulai menghentak—dari tempo dua perempat menjadi empat perempat.

Aku tahu—ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa itu?"

Masamune-sama masih berdiri menantang. Udara yang menyesakkan mengalir dari dirinya.

"Ini mengenai _tugas rahasia_ antar kelompok. Ya, tugas yang kau lakukan—dan…Sarutobi."

Aku tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya, Kojuuro—"

Masamune-sama melonggarkan tali ranselnya—membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debum teredam.

"Sebentar lagi—pertumpahan darah akan terjadi. Sekali lagi."

"A—apa maksudmu, Masamune-sama? Ini menyangkut _Souryuu-kai _dan _Takeda-zaibatsu_?"

Ia nyengir—nampak menyeramkan, mengintimidasi.

"Lebih dari itu. Ini akan jadi _party _yang sangat seru. Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta, 'kan, Kojuuro?"

* * *

><p>Kuhempaskan diriku ke bangku kayu di pojok belakang kelas.<p>

"Katakura-san, kau lihat Sarutobi?"

Aku berjengit sedikit—menoleh ke arah orang yang mendekatiku.

Dua siswi menghampiriku, sambil membawa setumpuk besar kertas.

"Kami ingin membagikan angket ini untuk seluruh siswa di kelas, tapi Sarutobi tidak ada."

Aku mendengus, mengambil ponsel—mengalihkan perhatianku, pura-pura cuek.

"Aku nggak lihat Sarutobi," jawabku, ringkas.

"Oh," desah siswi yang satu lagi, "Maafkan aku, Katakura-san. Gara-gara aku tidak mampu mencarinya, aku malah mengganggumu—"

"Oichi-chan, ini bukan salahmu! Si bodoh—maksudku, Sarutobi memang terkenal suka lenyap mendadak, 'kan? Mungkin, dia bolos di kantin. Ayo, kita cari dia di luar kelas. Terima kasih, Katakura-san."

"Ya, Kasuga-san. Permisi, Katakura-san."

Seberlalunya dua siswi tersebut, aku berhenti memainkan ponselku.

Menghela napas panjang.

"Sarutobi, Sarutobi, melulu," gerutuku—pelan.

"Persetan dengan dia. Apa peduliku dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba, ponselku bergetar—membuat tanganku nyaris mati rasa saking kagetnya.

Satu pesan diterima.

Kubuka ikon amplop kecil yang tertera di layar.

Napasku terhenti seketika.

Aku bangkit—nyaris melompat, tepatnya—dan berlari keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>Rapat mendadak digelar di tengah <em>mansion <em>besar keluarga Date.

Seluruh petinggi dan anggota berkumpul, menampakkan resah dan gelisah yang amat sangat di wajah mereka.

Masamune-sama muncul—dengan seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kita sedang berada dalam pergolakan," katanya—tanpa kata pembuka sama sekali, mengabaikan seluruh ketegangan yang ada.

"Pergolakan yang sangat besar. Tidak hanya _Takeda-zaibatsu—_melainkan juga raksasa-raksasa lainnya. Seperti _Oda-shinkai, Hojo Association, _dan _Maeda Corp. _Kita tidak hanya terlibat dengan satu musuh—melainkan banyak. Semua dari mereka sudah mengambil gerakan awal."

Hening menyesakkan udara.

"Pergolakan. Ya, pergolakan. Seperti halnya era _Sengoku_ yang melibatkan banyak negara dalam pergolakannya yang tanpa ampun."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Karena itu, aku—Date Masamune—pemimpin tunggal keluarga besar Date _Souryuu-kai, _ingin kalian semua untuk mulai ikut mengambil tindakan yang semestinya dalam menghadapi persoalan ini. Kita tidak boleh kalah dengan mereka semua. Keluarga kita terkenal tangguh dan besar selama tiga-empat generasi berturut-turut, dan aku tidak ingin mereka menghancurkan reputasi gemilang kita."

Pikiranku berkabut—meremang.

Waktunya—memang sudah tiba.

Kuremas genggamanku yang berkeringat.

"Pertama-tama, kurasa kita mulai dari _Takeda-zaibatsu _dahulu," ujar seseorang di tengah rapat.

"Setuju. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Bunshi. Mereka sudah menangkap informan kita. Kita tidak boleh tinggal diam," timpal yang lainnya.

"Kalau perlu, kita sikat saja mereka di tempat. Kalau polisi turut campur, biarkan saja. Mereka toh tidak mampu menghalangi bentrokan dua keluarga _yakuza _terbesar seantero negeri."

Aku mulai gelisah—tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kojuuro,"

Aku tergagap.

Masamune-sama menatapku di ujung meja yang panjang—menusuk dari kejauhan.

"Sebaiknya kau sering-sering mengenakan _topeng_ milikmu—mulai dari sekarang," katanya—sambil tersenyum dingin.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali ke sekolah dengan perasaan hampa.<p>

Aku tahu, jika ini yang terjadi, seharusnya aku akan makin bersemangat menjalankan tugasku.

Tugasku—sebagai perantara _Souryuu-kai_.

Aku harus melindungi Masamune-sama.

Aku tahu itu.

Tapi, kenapa—

—kenapa rasanya begini hampa?

"Tumben. Aku kaget banget."

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Sarutobi muncul dari balik koridor yang sepi.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau bolos di tengah-tengah pelajaran seperti ini. Biar kutebak—pasti pekerjaan, 'kan, Katakura?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang pelajaran Biologi—favoritmu. Kalau kau sampai bolos Biologi, pasti ada apa-apanya."

Ia mendekatkan diri ke arahku.

Topeng putih mengilat menempel di wajahnya.

"Kok, kau tidak pakai topengmu, Katakura?"

Kudorong bahunya, menyingkirkannya dari hadapanku.

"Apa itu semacam pernyataan perang?" tukasku—dingin.

"Yang menyatakan perang bukan aku," jawabnya, tenang,

"Tapi mereka. Kau tahu? _Takdir._"

Kukeluarkan topeng merah dari saku celanaku, kemudian kukenakan menutupi wajahku.

"Nah, ya, seperti itu. Topeng_ Oni _merah milikmu itu keren sekali."

Aku mendengus.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ini bukan _Oni. _Ini topeng _Tengu_, dasar bodoh."

* * *

><p><em>Perang<em> sudah dimulai.

Kewaspadaan, kecurigaan, kekhawatiran, meningkat dengan drastis.

Orang-orang tidak berani berada di jalanan—bahkan jalan raya sekalipun—pada waktu menjelang malam.

Toko-toko tutup sebelum waktunya.

Kabar tentang persaingan _yakuza _yang berkuasa sudah menyebar dengan demikian cepatnya—lebih cepat daripada waktu yang diperlukan angin untuk berhembus.

Orang-orang ketakutan akan terlibat dalam perkelahian berdarah yang berada di luar kuasa polisi dan pihak berwenang lainnya.

Orang-orang bertopeng mulai sering bermunculan di mana-mana.

Aku dari dulu memang memiliki kelebihan—mampu melihat orang manakah yang sedang menggunakan _topeng _atau tidak.

Namun, aku sendiri tidak tahu—

—tidak tahu akan wajahku sendiri.

Wajahku yang sedang ber_topeng._

Dan aku tidak ingin tahu.

Karena aku benci benda itu.

* * *

><p>Suara riuh-rendah menggema.<p>

Dentam dan debuk berat menggaung.

Kemudian, lolongan yang panjang.

Lolongan manusia.

"Ada apa itu ribut-ribut?" seruku, tergopoh-gopoh—menghampiri asal keributan yang terjadi di sisi lain rumah keluarga besar Date.

Aku terhenti. Napasku tercekat.

Darah. Dimana-mana.

Seseorang berguling-guling di lantai—menyebarkan pulasan merah gelap di lantai putih.

Dua-tiga orang lagi sedang memegangi sesuatu di lantai.

"BANGSAT INI! BANGSAT INIIIII!"

"Ah, Katakura-sama. Syukurlah kau datang. Penyusup ini hendak mengacaukan kita!"

Aku melongo.

"Penyusup?"

"Ya, Katakura-sama. Dia tertangkap sedang menjebol brankas kita, lalu menggigit tangan penjaga gedung—tepat di nadinya!"

Penjaga tersebut masih berguling-guling di lantai. Bergelimang darah.

"DIA MENGGIGITKU! DIA MENGGIGITKU! BANGSAT ITU MENGGIGITKU! AAAAARGH!"

Kudekati orang-orang itu—menengok si penyusup.

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang.

"…Sarutobi…?"

Sosok yang sangat kukenal itu sedang tengkurap di lantai—dipegangi oleh dua-tiga penjaga yang menangkapnya.

Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Topeng putih miliknya—berkilat jahat.

* * *

><p>"Masamune-sama,"<p>

Derit pintu mendecit pelan, kemudian pemuda itu muncul.

"Oh, jadi—tadi itu ternyata dia, ya, Kojuuro?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bawa dia ke sini."

Dua orang menyeret Sarutobi dengan paksa—lalu melemparkannya di kaki Masamune-sama.

Masamune-sama nampak puas, lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Wah, halo. _Good evening, _Sarutobi-san. Dapat barang bagus malam ini?"

Sarutobi meludah.

"Banyak banget. Cuma sayang, brankas milikmu isinya terlalu sedikit dibandingkan bosku. Kurang asyik," jawabnya—balas menyeringai.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat seorang penjaga—naik pitam.

Masamune-sama mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi.

Para penjaga tersebut kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kojuuro," titahnya, "Bawa dia ke kamarku."

"Hah?" aku tergagap.

"Bajingan ini perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. Bawa dia ke kamarku. Sekarang."

"T—tapi, Masamune-sama! Dia ini agen rahasia musuh yang sangat berbahaya! Jika Anda memasukkan dia ke kamar Anda—"

"Kau dengar, Kojuuro. Aku bicara hanya sekali."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sarutobi terkekeh di lantai. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Kemudian menjadi tawa yang panjang.

"Kenapa, Bos? Kau mau membunuhku? Nanggung banget, di sini saja sekalian! Ngapain repot-repot!" serunya—lantang, menantang.

Masamune-sama tersenyum—kejam.

"Dan besoknya koran pagi akan memberitakan bahwa seorang anak SMA telah membunuh seniornya di sekolah yang sama? Bagus sekali, idemu, Sarutobi. Sayangnya, aku kurang suka ide itu. Aku punya gagasan yang lebih baik," balas Masamune-sama—mengejek.

"Akan kukelupas topengmu yang menjijikkan itu—berikut dirimu. Semuanya."

"Kau nggak usah repot-repot. Yang Mulia Yang Terhormat sebaiknya nggak perlu mengotori tangannya dengan menyentuh darah musuh yang kotor!" sembur Sarutobi, murka.

"Kojuuro—sepertinya dia sudah nggak sabar ingin kukuliti. Bawa dia ke kamarku."

"Tapi—Masamune-sama—"

"HEH! YA! GOBLOK BANGET SIH BOS SATU INI! MAU MEMBUNUH SAJA KOK REPOTNYA SETENGAH MATI! KENAPA? TAKUT YA?"

Aku bingung.

Situasi ini membuatku kacau.

"Kojuuro!"

"KENAPA? NGGAK BERANI, YA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kusambar Sarutobi, dan kuseret ke kamar Masamune-sama.

Kemudian, Masamune-sama masuk ke dalam, dan menyuruhku pergi.

"Kau jangan masuk sampai kusuruh untuk masuk. Diam di luar, Kojuuro."

Sebelum pintu ditutup, aku melihat Sarutobi.

Aku sempat melihat ekspresinya—tanpa topeng.

Sedih. Putus asa. Memohon.

_Tolong._

Aku yakin sekali.

Aku yakin itu suara hatinya.

Suara hatinya—yang tak tertutup topeng-topeng yang dipaksakannya menempel di dirinya, selama bertahun-tahun.

Kututup wajahku dengan topeng _Tengu_ merah, sebelum bunyi debam pintu yang berat menghujam udara.

* * *

><p>Lewat satu jam, Masamune-sama keluar.<p>

Kemejanya acak-acakan, rambutnya berantakan.

"Bawa dia kembali ke bosnya—si Kakek Takeda."

Aku melotot.

"Apa? Masamune-sama, Anda membiarkannya—"

"Dengar, Kojuuro," sergahnya, cepat, "Hukuman untuk musuh yang bodoh seperti dia adalah penghinaan. Dia keenakan kalau dibunuh. Dibiarkan hidup dalam penghinaan sudah cukup buatnya. Dia juga pasti merasa puas, kok," ujarnya—dingin.

Terdengar dingin dan mengerikan.

Masamune-sama melangkah, kemudian menghilang.

Aku menghambur masuk ke kamarnya.

Sarutobi terduduk di ranjang—memunggungiku.

Pakaiannya berantakan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"JANGAN KE SINI!"

Aku berhenti—kemudian meneruskan langkahku.

"KUBILANG, JANGAN KE SINI!"

Setelah begitu dekat, kulihat ia gemetar.

Tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Sarutobi—kau—"

"KAU SENANG, 'KAN? KAU SENANG, 'KAN, KATAKURA? KAU SENANG MELIHATKU BEGINI, 'KAN?"

Topengnya acak-acakan—menutupi wajahnya.

Matanya nampak kosong.

Tanpa topeng itu, aku sudah tahu—wajahnya yang sekarang ini.

Kusambar topengnya, membantingnya ke lantai.

Ia nampak terkesiap.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Berpakaian yang rapi."

"…bunuh aku, Katakura."

Aku memandangnya—tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Bunuh aku. Kumohon."

"Membunuhmu tidak akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Hanya kematianku yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Kumohon, Katakura."

Kucengkeram bahunya—erat.

"BODOH! KAU MEMANG KELEWAT BODOH!"

Ia nampak lunglai, kemudian merosot.

Terkekeh pelan.

"…kau benar, Katakura. Aku memang bodoh."

Ia tertawa kecil.

Namun aku justru mendengar tangisannya.

* * *

><p>Saat kuantar Sarutobi pulang, kami melewati taman tempat aku bertemu dengannya tempo hari.<p>

Aku tahu, dia dalam keadaan yang sangat rapuh untuk berdiri sendiri—jadi aku berhenti di sana, bermaksud untuk menguatkannya sebelum meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kuantar pulang lalu kutinggalkan begitu saja—tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Kuhentikan mobilku, lalu mengajaknya turun.

Ia nampak enggan, namun akhirnya menurut.

Kulepaskan jaketku, lalu kukenakan padanya.

"Nggak usah sok baik," tepisnya.

"Aku bukan sok baik," tukasku, "Bajumu benar-benar berantakan. Kalau malam-malam begini kau berpakaian seperti itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang terhadapmu nanti."

Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Kau dikira sudah memperkosaku? Heh, bosmu itu yang sudah memperkosaku."

Aku tidak menjawab.

Ia duduk di ayunan, berayun ke depan, ke belakang.

Larut dalam kebisuan.

"Sarutobi," kataku, mencoba mencairkan kebekuannya, "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

Ia menunduk, masih mengayun-ayun.

"Kau tahu," lanjutku, "_Perang_ memang selalu seperti ini. Bukan. _Takdir _memang selalu mempermainkan kita, betul?"

Lampu taman yang remang-remang terpantul di matanya yang gelap.

Aku menghela napas.

"Kita ini seperti layang-layang. Kita adalah layang-layang yang terikat oleh benang bernama _tugas. _Benang itu selalu menyakiti kita, menyesakkan kita, namun—apa daya? Jika kau mau, kau bisa memotongnya—memotong benang itu, dan kau bisa bebas terbang—tertiup angin. Namun, kau akan terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan oleh angin kejam yang bernama _takdir. _Lebih parah lagi jika kau tersangkut di tempat-tempat yang tidak sepantasnya. Maukah kau jika ceritamu berakhir seperti itu?"

Ia menunduk, genggamannya mengepal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi…aku…aku tidak bisa melawan _takdir. _Aku—"

"Majulah, Sarutobi," sergahku.

"Ceritamu—cerita kita—belum berakhir sampai di sini. Lanjutkanlah."

Ia melepas topengnya—yang selama ini dikenakannya.

Topeng itu berdenting di tanah.

Ia bangkit, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukanku.

Mengisak tanpa suara.

"Kau benar. Cerita kita belum berakhir."

* * *

><p><em>Manusia memang seperti layangan yang terbang di langit biru.<em>

_Berwarna-warni, berkilauan, begitu indah._

_Namun, apa yang terjadi jika benang pengikat mereka putus?_

_Seperti halnya layangan yang tertiup angin—_

—_manusia juga tidak bisa melawan takdirnya sendiri._

_Tapi, tunggu dulu,_

_Bagaimana jika manusia yang mempermainkan takdirnya sendiri?_

_Atau,_

_Manusia menentukan takdirnya sendiri?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku tak tahu—apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.<strong>_

_**Tapi, tunggulah.**_

_**Jangan beranjak dulu.**_

_**Ceritaku belum berakhir sampai di sini.**_

_**Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi,**_

_**Ceritaku akan selesai.**_


End file.
